Gurjin
}} |species = Gelfling |gender = Male |occupation = Guard of the Castle of the Crystal |family = *Laesid (mother) *Bellanji (father) *Naia (sister) |clan = Drenchen |home = Thra |birth = |death = |puppeteer = Dave Chapman |voice = Harris Dickinson |designer = |builder = |appeared = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance }} }} Gurjin was a Gelfling of the Drenchen Clan who acted as a guard at the Castle of the Crystal. He was the son of Maudra Laesid and brother of Naia. Biography Gurjin was a guard at the Castle of the Crystal, and was close friends with Rian and Mira. Gurjin was pressured by Rian and Mira to go "spitter hunting" with them beneath the Castle of the Crystal, although lacked enthusiasm and frequently stopped to let the other two forge ahead. When Mira and Rian entered the castle catacombs where Mira would be killed by SkekTek, Gurjin stayed behind and eventually returned to his post after waiting in vain for their return. Amidst wild rumors that Rian had killed Mira, Tolyn questioned Gurjin on his loyalty, calling him "Drenchen" rather than by his name, angering Gurjin. He denied everything, saying he stayed true to his oath until Tolyn left and Rian pulled him aside. After arriving at a secure area, Gurjin questioned Rian, not knowing what to believe until they dreamfasted together, at which point Gurjin knew the truth about Mira and pledged to go with Rian. Although uneasy about the plan, he followed Rian in his task to recover the remnants of Mira's essence, hiding with Rian when SkekSil and SkekTek entered until they dropped the vial of essence. The pair rushed out, recovered it, and fled, but Gurjin was captured by SkekSil. As SkekTek closed on Rian, Gurjin stabbed SkekSil to allow Rian to run past him and jump out of the castle. Gurjin remained captive. Chained to a wall, SkekSil came to Gurjin and tried to intimidate him, showing him the peeper beetle and explaining that it eats eyes, although Gurjin remained undaunted. Contextualizing it, SkekSil told Gurjin that the savage punishment was only reserved for Skeksis who misbehaved and to imagine what they might do to a Gelfling. SkekSil offered to spare Gurjin of such torture if he cooperated, but Gurjin refused. Later tortured with draining by SkekVar, Gurjin stayed defiant and continued refusing to cooperate. Freed from the Castle of the Crystal by Naia and Kylan, Gurjin went with Naia to free Rian from SkekSil on his way back to the castle, stealing the carriage's Armaligs as steeds. After meeting up with Kylan, staving off a hug as he was tender from skekVar's torture, the four began dreamfasting in order to see the "new" Skeksis Rian encountered, skekMal. Rather than dreamfast normally however, Gurjin found himself in the Dream Space with many others, Gurjin protesting his lack of titles when Aughra introduced him and noting (along with Deet) that he arrived via dreamfasting. Aughra then explained that the Dream Space was "the source of magic and prophecy," and after ejecting Seladon, Aughra had Gurjin gather with the others around The Crystal of Truth, where he learned of Brea and Deet's progress and confirmed what Rian had shown him of the Skeksis draining Gelfling. Afterward, Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan were tasked with spreading the word of the Skeksis' crimes throughout the Gelfling Clans in order to start a rebellion and then sent back to their bodies. Arriving in Ha'rar, Gurjin, Rian, Naia, and Kylan noticed Brea and others from the Dream Space locked in the Skeksis' carriage, and so the band pursued. While Rian stopped the carriage, Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan tried to open the cage but could not do so until Lore arrived and ripped it open, frightening the Skeksis away. After sending the freed paladins to send word, Gurjin accompanied the others into the Crystal Desert, following Lore to the Circle of the Suns and participating in singing a dirge for All-Maudra Mayrin. Rek'yr then arrived to take them to the Circle of the Suns, so Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan stayed behind to spread the word and build the rebellion. In the Great Smerth, Gurjin responded to Rian via the blue fires that had grown up all around Thra. Gurjin later arrived at the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood with the rest of the Drenchen Clan and celebrated their victory with Rian. Multiple people hugged Gurjin, including Rian, Maudra Seethi, and All-Maudra Seladon, to the point where he assumed everyone wanted a hug. As he turned to hug another person, he was startled to see an Arathim Silk Spitter with legs outstretched waiting for one, and he hugged the Arathim too. Gallery Gurjin.jpeg Gurjin and the gang.jpg Gurjin reacting to Tolyn calling him 'Drenchen'.png After dreamfasting with Rian, Gurjin is shaken by the Skeksis betrayal and Mira's fate..jpg Gurjin works together with Rian to recover proof of the Skeksis betrayal.jpg Rian and Gurjin sneaking around.jpg Gurjin scared.jpg Gurjin captured.jpg Gurjin is still, in his words, 'tender' from being prisoner.jpg Gurjin with his sister, Naia, and Kylan.jpg Gurjin and Naia.jpg References External links * * }} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Gelfling